


Repairs

by AnxiousArtist0



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ANYWAYS-, Gen, I've never done this what do I do-, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sewing, Sky is upset, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Warriors is trying, work with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousArtist0/pseuds/AnxiousArtist0
Summary: Sky tore his sailcloth, and help comes from an unexpected place.
Relationships: Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, fanfics, amiright?  
> This is either a good thing or it's going to crash and burn for me

Sky sat in the middle of a clearing, trembling hands working to thread a needle and failing miserably. 

The Skyloftian let out a shuddering breath. It was stupid, _so stupid,_ to get upset over something like this. It was a piece of cloth with a pattern. Nothing fancy. He could always ask Zelda to make another one for him, if he was desperate. 

But no. This was _his_ sailcloth. One he had earned for winning the Loftwing race, one he earned in the Wing Ceremony. It was _his_ , he couldn’t just ask for another. It wouldn’t be the same. 

So he sat, newly threaded needle in hand as he worked his shaking hands into stitching the jagged tear in the cloth. 

Over, under. Over, under. Over. Under. Over-

Battle-hardened, calloused hands took the needle from him. 

Sky jolted, pale blue eyes snapping up just in time to see Warriors taking the cloth as well. The captain tutted. 

“Look at this,” Warriors said quietly, almost to himself as he sat down beside Sky. “Your stitches are everywhere. You want the fix to be hidden, right?”

Sky, ever a kind soul, ignored the question. “How long have you been here!?”

“Long enough to know that you’re awful at repairing tears in clothes,” Warriors chuckled. He began removing the faulty stitched Sky had made. 

Sky watched him work, clasping his hands together in his lap to try and hide the tremors that ran through them. No need in making the captain worry. 

After a minute, Sky finally realized what Warriors was doing. He was stitching up the tear himself.

“You don’t need-“ Sky started, but Warriors cut in. 

“Nonsense. You wouldn’t be able to get a good stitch, with how your hands are shaking.”

Crap. He had noticed. 

“I-It’s nothing,” Sky stammered out quickly, wrapping his arms around his middle in an attempt to hide his quivering. 

Warriors simply gave him an unamused look, eyebrow twitching up in question. At Sky’s unwillingness to answer the question, he looked back down at his work. 

“You know you can talk to me if you want to, right? I’m well aware I’m an ass a good portion of the time, but no way in hell I’ll let you suffer alone.”

“You see more than you let on,” Sky muttered before clearing his throat and speaking up. “It’s nothing, really. No need to worry yourself.”

Warriors sat the needle and thread down. Oh no. 

“Sky,” He sighed, looking weary. “It’s not like you to get upset over things. Legend can curse the shit out of you and you’ll still treat him the same. You don’t let things phase you. But right now? Something’s getting to you, and it’s _wrong_ to just leave you alone.”

Sky glanced away from Warriors’ worried stare, unable to handle the pure concern. He mumbled weakly, “Just- fix the cloth, please.”

Warriors looked back down to the sailcloth, picking up the needle once more. He hardly even started to work again before his eyes widened and his gaze snapped back to Sky. 

“This- This is the cloth Zelda made you, isn’t it? You mentioned it before, right?”

Sky’s silence was all the answer Warriors needed, apparently.

He puffed out a breath, going back to his needlework. “No wonder you’re upset. I’ll fix it for you, don’t worry. I’ll make it right as rain.”

Sky felt a small weight lift from his shoulders, and he smiled. “Thank you.”

“I do have one tiny request, however.”

“Hmm?”

  
“Do not tell Wild I can fix clothes. _I do not want to have to sew back the rags he calls clothes."_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you actually read this? Thank you for your time, then :D


End file.
